Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Alexpose ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrei ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Sutashia ( ) *Gun Diver Dracokid ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Rhode ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tsanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Sabre Flow Sailor ( ) Grade 3 *Battery Boom Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave Sword Slash, Max ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) *Transcendent of Storms, Savas ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grand Bazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grand Gallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Gunner Gear Dracokid ( ) *Thrilled Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Apex Standing Gearwolf ( ) *Plus Wing Dragon ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesuhede ( ) Grade 2 *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *Mistgazer Dragon ( *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Dimensional Ejector Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fatewheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elulu ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) * Protractor Utan ( ) Grade 1 *Mohawk Hyena ( ) *Rubber Pangolin ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Sabre ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradiction Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Doctor, Big Berry ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Beira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragra ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Monireh ( ) *Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Danners ( ) *Dragon Knight, Javad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianney ( ) *Harbringer Dracokid ( ) Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Piglema ( ) Grade 2 *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Jaggies Shot Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Sprouts, Ho ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Melancholy Warrior, Onion ( ) *Trifle Knight, Marehope ( ) Grade 2 *Grace Knight ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Trifle Knight, Maredream ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Flower Maiden of Ranunculus, Ayesha ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Bowler ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Ganzock ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Super Extreme Battler, Mu Sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Super Extreme Battler, Viktor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Shrine Knight, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morning Star ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Beam Cannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille Feuille ( ) *Supreme Sky Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) *Encourage Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Gigantech Shot-Putter ( ) Grade 2 *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Knight of Vicissitude, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Great Spear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: You cannot activate GB. When you activate GB, the total number of face-up G units in your (VC) and G zone must be equal to or more than the specified number. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break